Bromance Becomes Romance
by ImNotDeadYet13
Summary: What do you get when Ryan and Espoisto share a hotel room?   Castle and his coffee solve the case . . . with the help of Beckett! R&R plz :  2 chapters so far should I write more? :O
1. Hotel Rooms and Castle with Coffee

These are my boys now, screw you Beckett:). I'm new to writing fanfiction, but a major fan of the fandom. Of course, I own nothing, if I did, Jenny would be Ryan's sister, and Castle would be bringing a lot more coffee. I 3 Ryan.

Mariah94 beta'd this:). Oh, yeah!

RE, enjoy

-Riot.

* * *

**Bromance Becomes Romance**

**Hotel Rooms and Castle with Coffee**

"**_Come on brah! I think someone's coming." _**

"**_I can't just leave the bodies here! Watch the door."_**

"**_Fuck this man, I'm not getting caught over a few extra bucks, let's go!" _**

"**_Okay, okay I'm coming."_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Detective Kevin Ryan arrived at work later than normal.**

"**Yo, you're late! We got a body," Esposito yelled, grabbing his coat and running towards the door. **

**Ryan sighed and turned on his heels, following Esposito back out the door.**

**

* * *

"****Really another one, do these guys ever take a break?" Ryan mumbled looking over the mangled body on the floor. **

"**Are we sure it's the same guy?" Beckett asked, walking up to stand by Lanie. **

"**Same MO, SGW to the head, robbed, and the boyfriend confirmed they were at a charity event last night." **

"**Four murders and still no way to convict these guys. What are we missing here?" Beckett stormed off in anger with Castle close behind, ranting out about how the CIA and the NSA were working together keeping them from solving this case.**

**

* * *

**

**Back at the precinct, Montgomery approached Ryan, Esposito, and Beckett who were all staring at the murder board.**

"**Okay, boys. I have an opportunity for you to help solve one of the biggest cases this year." **

**Ryan and Esposito shared a glance, shrugged, and then nodded. **

"**Great, I'll let Beckett go over the details then we'll get set up."**

**Montgomery grinned and quickly exited the room. **

"**Well, he sure was in a hurry." Ryan stated, confused. **

"**Yeah, okay Beckett what's the details?" Esposito chimed in. **

"**Well …um," Beckett stammered, glancing at Esposito, "You two will be going to one of those charity auctions since all our vics were killed the night after they attended a charity for our local LGBT community. So you guys will be going under as a couple." Beckett hesitated, mumbling the last part. **

"**Wait a couple couple? Like romantic, in love couple?" Ryan quizzed. **

"**Yes Ryan, a couple. Do you need me to explain how that works?" Beckett studied her boys, immediately noticing Ryan's blush, "You know you don't _have_ to do this," Beckett said with room for an appeal from either detective. **

**Esposito glanced at Ryan, raising his eyebrow in question. **

"**No…No, we got this. Right?" Ryan said with a nervous laugh, grinning after reserving a nod from his his partner. **

**Castle chose that moment to walk in carrying coffee. Seeing the subtle smirk on Beckett's face, Castle asked, "Did we get a break?" **

**Esposito gave Castle a nerves smile, "Yeah man -" Esposito was cut off by the buzzing of Ryan's phone.**

**Ryan reached for his phone, "Crap, I gotta take this," he mumbled. He flipped his phone open and stormed out of the room.**

**Esposito and Beckett shared a quick glance before Beckett turned to Castle, "Don't you have a book to be writing?" Castle, not being a complete idiot noticed something was off so he simply shrugged and walked away. **

**As soon as Castle was out of ear, shot Beckett turned to Esposito, "Are you sure your okay with this?" she asked, giving him a caring look. **

"**Don't worry I can handle it," he reassured her.**

"**You know this could be what you've been waiting for."**

"**No, I don't think so… not now. Not yet, ya know it's just bad timing. It's a case," his tone wasn't even convincing himself.**

"**Come on Esposito, you saw his face!" she couldn't believe he was obviously ignoring the signs. He needed to man up and take a chance. **

"**Beckett it's just . . . it's just-" he sighed, "I don't know, just not now." **

**Beckett held her tongue as Esposito left the room.**

**

* * *

**

**They arrived at the event the next evening blending in best as possible in their designer suits. Even through the awkwardness of it all, somehow they made it through the night without showing much PDA and keeping their covers. They even managed to make contact with the suspects, securing an invite to the after party the next night. They were set up in a hotel room for the next two days by the comity that was hosting the event.**

**Esposito unlocked their room, dropping his bag as he stepped through the door, "Damn, bro this place is double the size of my apartment!" Esposito stared in shock at the size of the room. **

"**Three times the size of mine…Check this out, only one bed," Ryan slightly blushed at the idea of sharing a bed.**

**Esposito was glad that the tension he had been sensing all night was not just in his head, "Well they do think we're a couple, makes sense for them to only give us one bed," Esposito said, thinking logically. **

"**So, I'll take the couch?" Ryan questioned, looking a bit nerves over the whole situation. **

"**Look we're both adults here…I don't see why we can't just share a bed." Maybe Beckett was right, maybe this was his chance to see if Ryan really did feel the same way about him. **

"**Um, okay I guess that's cool, I call shower first!" Ryan raced off to the bathroom, leaving Esposito alone with his thoughts. He took a seat on the couch and replayed some of the more awkward moments of the night. **

**First, they had to stand very close which was normal for them, but the tension in the air made them both feel out of place. Shockingly, playing the loving couple felt natural, at least to Esposito it did. Having to touch Ryan or hold his hand made him feel very at easy, maybe it was just the partner bound or maybe it was something else. **

**The sound of the water cutting off brought him back out of his thoughts. If Esposito thought the sight of Ryan in a fancy suit was breath taking, it was nothing compared to the fresh, out of the shower, messy hair, boxers hanging off his narrow waist, and slightly baggy t-shirt hanging off his now clean partner. **

"**Showers all yours," Ryan exited the bathroom and went to rummage through his bag. **

**Esposito hurried to the bathroom, trying to hide his physical response to Ryan's new look. **

**Since it was well past three am by the time he had gotten out of the shower, Ryan decided to take his chance and get settled into the king size bed while Esposito was still in the shower. By the time Esposito got out of the shower, Ryan was curled up on the left side of the bed, asleep. **

**Esposito smiled to himself at the sight, thinking aloud, "No man should be this cute." **

**Taking one look at the clock he then decided it was defiantly time for him to join Ryan and get some sleep. Hopefully the suspects would make their move before the party.**

**The sound of shushed voices woke Esposito from his peaceful sleep. It took him a few moments to realize where he was. He remembered hotel room, with Ryan, in the same bed. At that, moment he realized his partner wasn't curled up on the other side of the bed, but pressed tightly against him. With Ryan's back to his chest, Esposito had a clear view of his slumbering face. All Esposito could think of was his conversation with Beckett. Maybe now was his chance. Even with Ryan asleep, he could still see what it could be like. **

**Finally gathering the courage, he leaned over and gently pressed his lips to his still sleeping partner. Or so he thought. Ryan's eyes shot open as soon as their lips made contact. Esposito froze scared of a stinging rejection from his partner. All of his fears melted away as soon as Ryan's lips started moving along with his. Esposito depend the kiss. Ryan suddenly flipped them over so he was straddling his partner, "I've been waiting for you to kiss me all night," Ryan whispered into Esposito's ear as soon as they broke for air. **

"**So it wasn't just me," Esposito grinned, reaching for another kiss. He let out a breathy moan as Ryan began kissing down his neck. The sudden kiss with Ryan almost made Esposito forget what woke him in the first place, until he heard the same voices again. **

"**Wa… wa…Wait!" he almost shouted. **

"**What? I thought this was okay?" Ryan pulled back, his eyes filled with hurt.**

"**No...Well, yes! It's just-"he paused for a second to listen, "I think someone's outside our door." Esposito got out of bed and headed to the door. **

"**I'll call Beckett," Ryan said, searching for his phone while Esposito listened at the door. **

"**What are they saying?" Ryan asked, joining Esposito at the door.**

"**I can't tell their being too quiet and our doors to thick," Esposito tried to keep his voice down, realizing he failed when the voices outside stopped. **

**He grabbed his gun and threw open the door, "Freeze!" he yelled, looking for the invaders. "Beckett?" he asked, confused as he saw the detective sitting next to Castle on the opposite side of the hall.**

"**Coffee?" Castle stood up, offering them both a cup. **

"**What are you guys doing here?" Esposito questioned **

"**Um…well we caught the guys trying to break in here a couple of hours ago, so after we booked them we decided to wait for you guys to wake up. Right Beckett?" Castle elbowed Beckett in the ribs.**

"**Right, Castles right," Beckett attempted to hide her guilty smirk.**

"**So what were you guys doing?" Castle asked with the grin. **

"**Goodbye Castle!" They said at the exact same time, slamming the door shut. **

**Ryan lead Esposito back to the bed, "Now where were we?" Ryan smiled innocently.**

"**About here," Esposito pulled Ryan back onto the bed and into another heated kiss.**


	2. Of Sick Days and Bad Phone Calls

Thanks to Elizagoth who beta'd this next chapter!

RE:D.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Of Sick Days and Bad Phone Calls**

Esposito walked into work, late expecting some sort of remark from Beckett's writer monkey. He was pleasantly shocked to find Beckett sitting alone at her desk no Castle in sight. He took the seat next to her.

"Where's your shadow?" he gestured to the spot Castle normally occupied.

"Had a long night, where's your better half?" Beckett smirked.

"Home in bed."

"Wow, next time go easy on the poor guy," Beckett full out grinned.

She loved poking fun at the detective's new relationship, if you could even call it that seeing as Beckett was the only one who knew.

"Ha ha, very funny. He's sick caught a cold or something," Esposito stated sounding a little sad without his partner there.

Beckett took pity, "Look it's slow here today, no new body I'm just gonna finish the paper work for the last case. Why don't you go take care of Ryan I'm sure he's miserable without you."

Beckett couldn't help but smile when Esposito's face lit up.

"Thanks Beckett I so owe you one." he shouted over his shoulder as he rushed out the door.

* * *

Esposito tried to be quite as he opened the door to Ryan's apartment. They had only been "romantically" together for a few months, but Ryan had given him a key years ago in case something happened.

First thing he noticed once through the door was Ryan was not on the couch where he'd left him.

"Kevin, where are you?" he shouted walking towards the kitchen to grab a drink before launching a full out search for his partner.

Not getting a response from Ryan, he looked in the only place he thought he'd be… the bedroom. He walked into the bedroom finding a half asleep Ryan curled up in as many blankets as he could find.

"I didn't hear you come in," Ryan yawned lifting his head a little to look at his partner.

"I tried to be quiet, thought you'd still be on the couch," Esposito sat in the empty spot on the bed.

"Got cold, please tell me Beckett sent you home to keep me warm?" Ryan asked with hope on his face.

"Lucky for us she let me have the day off to take care of you, now share some of those blankets."

As soon as Esposito was under the covers, a shivering Ryan curled around the new source of warmth.

Esposito smiled to himself, "now get some sleep." he placed a kiss on Ryan's head.

* * *

Castle arrived at the precinct confused as to why the desks next to Beckett were empty.

"Where's Ryan and Esposito?" he asked taking his normal seat next to Beckett.

"Ryan's sick, and Esposito's checking on him," she answered dully not looking up from the computer.

"Is it just me or are those two acting different lately?" Castle obviously hasn't caught on yet.

"Different how?" Beckett hide her smile at the fact Castle is being a little slow here.

"Well, I mean they act like there's some inside joke between them that we don't know about, plus I haven't seen one without the other close or right behind in weeks!"

Castle was very confused at why Beckett was smiling.

"You know something I don't!" Castle shouted while following Beckett around.

"What makes you say that?" she tried to keep a straight face.

"With Ryan and Esposito! There's something you're not telling me. Is one of them dying? Or both? Oh wait! One's under cover for the CIA? Or has one committed a murder and you're all trying to cover for him?" Castle ranted in confusion

"Castle please shut up! There's nothing going on. Go away so I can work" Beckett finally fed up went back to her desk, as a slightly annoyed Castle stalked off to get coffee.

* * *

"Beckett please!" Castle begged.

"Really Castle? Still going on about this? Shouldn't you be off writing or annoying someone else for a change?" Beckett said trying to blow Castle off for about the thirtieth time that day.

"There's something you're not telling me!" Castle continued to press.

"Castle! There's nothing I'm not telling you! Go home already," Beckett shouted finally fed up with Castle the joke had finally wore off.

"Not until you tell me! It's Ryan right? He's not really sick, is he? That's why Esposito never came back to work. He's dying isn't he? Or their undercover or -"

"Castle shut up! That's it I'm going home!" Beckett cut him off before storming off.

* * *

Esposito couldn't tell where the ringing was coming from. He reached out to make it stop.

"Hello?" he answered still half asleep.

"Esposito? Is that you? Why are you answering Ryan's phone?" Castle questioned.

Esposito's eyes shot open, now fully awake.

"Um guess he left his phone next time mine, thought it was mine ringing." he really was a bad liar, but Castle seemed to fall for it.

"Oh I was just checking in seeing as how neither of you showed up to work. Did I wake you?" Castle smiled to himself thinking he finally caught them.

"Yeah I crashed on the couch in case Ryan needed anything during the night." okay maybe his lying was getting a little better

"Oh sorry, get some sleep see you guys later. Bye." Castle hung up before Esposito had a chance to reply.

"Who was that?" Ryan grumbled moving closer to rest his head on Esposito's chest.

"Oh just Castle, can you believe he still hasn't caught on yet?" Esposito laughed.

"No, I was pretty sure he figured it out that first night in the hotel room." Ryan ran his hand down his partner's chest.

"I don't really remember what Castle saw that night. Maybe if you refreshed my memory I might?" Esposito raised his eyebrow in question.

"Let's see what I can do." Ryan smirked in the darkness. Even if Esposito couldn't see it he knew he'd hear it in his voice.

"Good, now come here." Esposito flipped them so he was on top, before leaning down and smashing his lips to Kevin's.


End file.
